Transport operations centers need to be able to communicate with transport personnel for many reasons. For aviation scenarios, some reasons include a flight being delayed, a flight needing to be re-routed, discovery of an maintenance issue, or general status check-ins. Traditionally, to reach particular personnel, the operations center would dial a phone number of a phone that is fixed at a particular location. For example, an aircraft may have a fixed number for a phone located at a cockpit, a flight attendant station near the nose of the plane, and/or a flight attendant station near the tail of the plane. Similarly, a port, such as an airport gate, may also be associated with a fixed number.
Increasingly, transport personnel are permitted to utilize their own, or company-subsidized, personal electronic devices on the job as part of the Bring Your Own Device (BYOD) movement. However, unlike the fixed phones transport operation centers traditionally have dialed, the phone numbers associated with personal electronic devices are not tied to a known location. Thus, as transport personnel board different vehicles that depart from different ports, the transport operations center may not know the location of particular personnel and, relatedly, the appropriate number to dial in order to reach personnel at a particular location. Accordingly, there is a need to enable transport operations to originate calls to the personal electronic devices of personnel as the personnel traverse the transport network.